Once Upon A Time: The Story of Goldilocks
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: Set back to the second season, learn how my OC, Chloe Mills (Goldilocks) found her mother, and how her story went in the Enchanted Forest. Action, adventure, and romance. It is sure to leave you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

_Shhhh... What I am about to tell you is top secret. No one can know this tale. It is a tale of lust, love, romance, horror, greed, and above all else a story that is one hundred percent true. Make your own call, your own decision but every word spoken here is the truth. And it all started many, many years ago..._

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

It was a dark and cold night in the Enchanted Forest as six horses pulled a carriage along the back of them. Spashing through water and mud as the lightning flashed and rain began pouring down hard. The horses galloped past the gates to Leopold's castle as they stopped in front of the door. A man who was controlling the carriage stepped down and opened up the door as a woman climbed out. Through the wind and rain one could not see her face as she made her way to the door's.

Inside, Leopold sat in the Great Hall. A couple of guards ran inside to tell him that someone was here and it wasn't a leisure visit but before they reached the King they both exploded. Both their helmets dropping down to the ashes that were once men. King Leopold was in shock before he turned his gaze from them and to the figure that emerged. She walked up in front of him and when he saw her face, he swallowed hard. "What is it that you want?" He asked, his voice shakey.

"Your wife, Queen Regina is with child and we both know that it isn't yours. The kingdom will fall if the information were to get in to the wrong hands." The female said.

"And why would you care?" Leopold asked as the woman looked up with him, a smile branded across her face.

"I don't." The woman said, "All I care about is what you can offer me if I were to take care of the problem."

"What do you want?" Leopold asked, "And what would you do?!"

"What I would do to the child takes care of us both." The woman said, "I want the child for myself and I will raise him or her to kill."

King Leopold was shocked that this woman was so blunt about what she wanted to do with the child. "Out of the question!" Leopold exclaimed, "You will never touch this child! Ever!"

"Oh but you're mistaken." The woman said, "You think I'm asking. I'm not. I am here to warn you."

Leopold knew who stood before him just by the word's spoken. "You shall never have this child, Rumplestiltskin!" Leopold exclaimed.

The image of a strange woman in a black shawl had stood before Leopold but now she laughed Rumplestiltskin's trademark laugh. "Can't fool you now, can I?" She asked as a cloud of purple smoke clouded around her and when it cleared, Rumplestiltskin stood there. "Isn't that just too bad?"

"Get out of here!" Leopold demandedof the imp.

"Oh no you see? Cora and I made a deal long ago." Rumplestiltskin said, "She fooled me more then once. I was suppose to have her first born child but her first born, as you know, was already born. Then she changed the contract on me. She tricked me. She never even thought of leaving with me."

"What's this have to do with me?" Leopold asked.

"Now I'm going to take her first born grandchild." Rumplestiltskin said, his tone laced with darkness.

"I won't let you take this child from Regina." Leopold said.

"Why?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "Why risk everything in your Kingdom for a woman you don't even love? For a woman you bar to the kingdom with no freedom? To a child who isn't even yours?"

"Because this child is all the Queen has left of the Stable Boy." Leopold said, "Knowing what it is to love and lose I will not do it!"

Rumplestiltskin just stared a moment before bringing a finger to his bottom lip. "Do what you must but so will I." Rumplestiltskin said as he turned on his heel and made for the doors, "That baby shall be mine no matter where you hide her!" Rumplestiltskin left the castle leaving Leopold with his thoughts. And they were not good thoughts.

 _ **Once Upon A Time**_

It was a month after the unwanted meeting with King Leopold and Rumplestiltskin. A young Snow White ran through the halls of her kingdom on the search for Leopold. When she had finally found him in the Great Hall, where it seemed he always was, she ran over to him. "Father!" She exclaimed, as she approached him.

"What is it, Snow?" Leopold asked, slightly concerned.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed, "She's having the baby!"

Leopold looked out the window and then to Snow. He knew what that had meant. The promise that imp had made a month ago. "Run!" He said, "Get the midwife and Johanna, quickly!"

"The midwife is already in there with her." Snow said.

"Then get Johanna!" Leopold exclaimed as Snow nodded and then ran off.

At Rumplestiltskin's castle, he looked through a crystal ball at both Leopold and Snow running about the castle. The panic in Leopold's eyes knowing what was coming next. "Go ahead, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said, "Tell Regina the child is in danger. If the child is taken somewhere else, I will only get what I want."

Leopold went down the hall and by the door to Regina's bed chamber as he heard her screams. He stood waiting as he then saw Snow and Johanna make their way down. "What is it you're majesty?" Johanna asked.

"The Queen is in labor." Leopold responded, "Her child is in grave danger. I need to speak with her and let her make the decision but if I know the Queen she will want her child safe. You must get ready for a journey and ask two of the guards to go with you. Then you must find a safe place for the child. Can you do this?"

Johanna thought a moment before nodding. "Of course sire." Johanna said, as she walked off, "I'll be back in a jif."

Snow stood there looking at her father, tears swelling in her eyes. "What is it my child?" Leopold asked.

"I was looking forward to having a little sister or brother to take care of." Snow said as Leopold knelt to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Letting her go, is the best way to take care of her right now." Leopold said.

Snow didn't like it but she nodded her head. "Yes father." She said as Leopold stood again. He knew this was hurting Snow as well, but the only way to save the child was by letting go. Something they all had to do. Especially Regina.

Inside of the room, Regina let out one last scream as she pushed. A baby's cry was heard as the midwife smiled. "It's a girl." She said, "And my, for a new born she sure does have a lot of hair."

Regina took in a deep breath and smiled, as she laid her head back against the pillow's. The midwife cleaned the baby off before wrapping the infant up in a blanket and setting her in Regina's arms. Regina wrapped her up a bit tighter as she looked down at her daughter. Her hair so blonde it was nearly white. Her eyes bluer then the ocean. Regina placed her lips on the infants forehead and kissed her gently. "My beautiful girl." Regina whispered, "I promise to always love you and never let anything happen to you. To always give you happiness and freedom. My little Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks?" The midwife asked, "That's a new one. But it suits her perfectly. Tis beautiful, miss."

The hatred and darkness that resided in Regina's heart over her fallen love, Daniel had lightened. Because now in her arms laid her beautiful baby girl who was a part of Daniel. A part of her. Tears of joy streamed down Regina's cheeks as she placed another soft kiss to the babies temple. That's when Leopold burst in and looked at the midwife, who had jumped slightly at the sudden entrance. "Leave us," Leopold said to the midwife, "Please?"

The midwife nodded before setting a baby blanket down beside Regina in case she needed it and then did as she was directed and walked out of the room. Leopold shut the door behind her, slightly more gentle then he was a moment ago. He made his way to the bed, beside Regina as he looked down at the infant and couldn't help the smile that formed across his pale face. Not only was this one of the most precious new born's he had ever seen, aside from Snow, but he saw something in Regina he had never seen before. Happiness. True and pure happiness. But his smile quickly faded and his stomach tightened at the thought to why he was here. He had to rip that happiness away from his Queen. Regina looked up and saw the look of despair on Leopold's face. "What is it?" She asked.

Leopold took in a deep breath as he began pacing the floor. "Your daughter is in danger, my Queen." Leopold said.

Regina's face fell as she bit her bottom lip and looked down at Goldilocks and then back at Leopold. "Danger?" Regina asked.

"Someone has threatened the infant." Leopold said, "Threatened to take her away. I've spoke to Johanna who is getting ready for a journey to take the child some where's safe. That is, on your word. I shall leave that decision up to you."

Regina looked at Goldilocks again before shaking her head. She couldn't let her go. She just, couldn't. This was her child, and it was her job to be there for her. "I can protect her." Regina said.

"From forces like this, my Queen?" Leopold asked, "Do you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

"Yes I do." Regina said, even though she had no idea what kind of danger her daughter was in, "And I will die to protect her!"

"And if you are dead they will take her anyways!" Leopold exclaimed before his voice softened, "Get the child somewhere safe. In a few years you can find her again. When you know she will be okay."

"And if I am not to know where it is Johanna is taking her, how will I know her when I see her?" Regina asked.

"A mother always knows her child." Leopold responded.

Regina swallowed back her tears and looked down at Goldilocks again. She took her index finger and rubbed it against Goldilocks' knuckles. Goldilocks opened up her hand and took her mother's finger as she held on like her life depended on it. This small action of affection is what drew her tears out. Regina knew what she had to do but she didn't want to. In her mind, this 'danger' was her mother but how? She was so careful. She never mentioned her pregnancy to her mother. Okay maybe once but after what her mother had responded with, Regina had erased Cora's memory of that specific conversation. A piece of magic she used that let her know that if she wanted to push her mother through the looking glass, she could. And she did. Which is why Regina was so confused. How did she get out? How did she know? And then one name came to her mind. The one who wanted her to learn magic so badly. "Rumplestiltskin." Regina whispered to herself.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his table in his castle as he watched all of this unfold before him. He then looked to his left to ten men all with leather masks over their faces. Obviously men with power who owed the Dark One a price. "It's time for this show to begin." Rumplestiltskin said, "You know what to do."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand over the men as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappearing by the gates of Leopold's castle. They took out their swords and axes as they walked towards the castle. One took out an arrow and blew on the tip. It grew hot with fire. He put it to his bow and shot off the arrow and as it approached the roof it multiplied in to a dozen arrows all on fire as they flew through the sky with procession and it took out each and every one of the now running for their lives, men. The lead of the men working for Rumplestiltskin, walked over to the castle doors and killed the men on guard with one swish of his sword. He walked through the door, as if he were a ghost, using magic as he turned and opened it up for the rest of the men who swarmed the castle quickly.

In Regina's bed chamber, a guard ran in without knocking. "Sire!" He exclaimed, "We're under attack!"

"You! Get Snow and Johanna in to this room along with two guards chosen by Johanna." Leopold commanded as the guard nodded and then ran out.

Leopold walked out as well as he closed the door to Regina's room. Snow? She was the reason all of this was happening in the first place. If she had of kept her mouth shut, Daniel would still be alive and she and him would have their daughter in a safe location away from all of this. Regina's heart began going dark again but that's when Goldilocks began to cry. Regina's heart swelled with love and protection as Goldilocks cried. She cradled her close in her arms and began rocking her back and forth as she sang a lullaby. Goldilocks quieted just as Johanna, Snow and the two guards came through the door. "Have you made a decision you're majesty?" Johanna asked.

Regina stopped singing as she looked at Johanna and then at Snow. She then looked down at Goldilocks who was cooing and reaching for her mother's finger yet again. Regina put her finger down as Goldilocks latched on yet again. "I have." Regina said as she sniffled a bit before looking to Johanna, "You have to promise me she's going to be safe."

"I promise you that, you're majesty." Johanna said, "I'd die myself before a blade came an inch to her skin."

Regina nodded her head as she looked at Snow. She blamed the child for all of this but Snow looked at Goldilocks like a little sister. The way she spoke of the child before she was even born, Regina knew she loved her. Though Snow did know she was not her sister by blood. Regina motioned Snow over with a small nod. Snow walked over beside her as Regina gave her the baby. Snow cradled her close as she looked at Regina. Both in shock and sympathy for even as a child she knew what was happening. "Stand over by the guards with her." Regina said, "If the door opens do not think twice. Hand her over to Johanna as quick as you can."

"You have my word." Snow said as she walked over with Goldilocks in her arms and over to where the guards stood. Regina pushed the blankets off of her as she stood. "You shouldn't be moving, ma'am." Johanna pleaded.

"I'll be fine." Regina said as she walked over to her dresser.

Johanna pursed her lips in to a thin line. Regina said it nicely the first time but Johanna knew if she pressed on that Regina wouldn't be so nice a second time. Regina opened up a drawer and took out some parchment. She sat down at her table and took a quill in hand as she wrote a letter. She then took out a satchel that had Daniels name on it and put the letter inside along with a necklace Regina had taken off just now. She grabbed a baby blanket as well that was knitted by Cora when she was just a baby. "Cora may be no kind of a grandmother but she is still your grandmother no matter what." Regina said as she put that in as well.

Prince Henry ran inside as Snow not knowing who it was, went over and passed the baby to Johanna. "There is so much blood shed." Prince Henry said, "What ever it is you're doing you must do it quickly. They are almost here."

Regina nodded her head before walking over to Johanna and handing her the satchel. "If anyone besides Goldilocks reads the letter inside or wears the necklace inside I will make it my personal duty to find them and murder them." Regina said, "This letter will ensure that I will one day be reunited with my daughter. But only if it is only her that reads it. You must make this clear to whoever is taking care of her."

Johanna nodded her head before scrunching her eyebrows. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell you who I'm sending her off with?" Johanna asked.

Regina shook her head. "It is better and safer for her if I never know where she is and if she never knows who I am." Regina said.

"But the letter?" A confused Johanna asked.

"It doesn't give any information about me." Regina said as she took Goldilocks in her arms.

Regina turned away from everyone with her infant child as she looked at her. "One day my darling daughter, we will be reunited. And that day will be the happiest day I know. I love you." Regina kissed her forehead before turning and handing her back to Johanna.

They could all hear the fighting getting closer and closer. Regina led Johanna over by the guards. "My magic is strong enough to get the four of you to the path outside of the castle." Regina said, "You must take it from there and please don't let anything happen to her."

"You can count on me, ma'am." Johanna said.

Regina usually never trusted anyone but the look in Johanna's eyes spoke business when it came to a child. Regina looked at Goldilocks for the last time. "Goodbye, my Goldilocks." Regina said, sadly as she waved her hand over her, Johanna and the guards and they disappeared.

Not five seconds later the men broke in to the room. They looked around as one grabbed Regina by the arm. "Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Safe." Regina said with a cocky smile.

The man let go of Regina. He wasn't at all happy as he walked over to her mirror and looked inside of it. "The child is gone!" He exclaimed, although all he could see was his own reflection. He knew the Dark One would be watching.

And indeed he was. Rumplestiltskin sat at his table looking at his own mirror, at the guard with a twisted and dark smile. "Excellent!" He said with his trademark laugh, that no one could hear but he, himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Storybrooke**_

During the curse, Goldilocks' name was Chloe Giles. A high school student who was number one in her class. When Henry had told her who she really was, she wanted to believe it. She wanted to be someone who was a hero, and who had someone out there who loved her. In her fake world as Chloe, her parents had died when she was young and she took it upon herself to raise herself. And when she was eighteen, no one could do anything about that. Now, the curse had just lifted and all her memories had swarmed back to her of the Enchanted Forest. Chloe slowly wrapped her hand around the pendant that hung from her necklace and squeezed tightly. Henry had told her many time's that the Evil Queen was her mother. That Regina was her mother.

Snow must have known what she was thinking as she reached over and put a hand on her's, getting her to let go of the grasp on her necklace. "I am so sorry, Goldilocks." Snow said in a tone that had meant that she truly was.

Chloe put her hands down to her side with a small sigh and then shook her head. "What can one expect when their mother is the Evil Queen?" Chloe asked as she tilted her head. "But, you have other thing's to worry about. Like, getting to your daughter."

"So, it's true?" Emma asked from behind them as they turned to look at her.

Chloe stepped out of the way as she looked around at everyone there. While they were busy talking and hugging it out, Chloe knew what she had to do. She needed to talk to Regina and find out exactly why she had took her memories away. Why she wouldn't admit to being her mother. She ran off quickly and didn't stop until she was in the Mayor's front door. Out of breath as she climbed the stairs and Regina came from the kitchen having heard someone enter her home. "What are you doing?" Regina asked.

Chloe just stared at her a moment, still confused on how this woman denied her. It made her want to cry. The only person she could have in this world and she acted as though Chloe was just another member of this Town. Chloe reached up and ripped off her necklace as she threw it at Regina who caught it. "I believe this is yours." She said as she threw it, tears stinging her eye's as she turned to leave but then stopped. "You know what hurts the most?" Chloe asked as she turned to look at her. "That you promised to one day find me and then when you do, you make me forget you? Why?"

Regina put the necklace in her pocket. She didn't intend on keeping it but she knew Chloe would never take it back right now. "You were better off without me." Regina said barely above a whisper as she realized that it had only been a statement that made her sound weak so she added to it before Chloe could say a word, "And I was better off without you."

"What?" Chloe asked, her tears now running down her cheeks.

"How could I ever pull any of this off with you?" Regina asked, "You turned in to exactly what I didn't want you to and you would have stopped my revenge. You are pure. A hero who only fights for good and I couldn't have that in my life."

Chloe got closer to Regina, almost nose to nose. "So you replace me with Henry?" Chloe asked, "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid and I am bloody thankful for him! But was I really that easy to replace?"

Regina's eyes went soft only for a split second as she turned them hard again. She wanted her daughter to hate her because that meant she would have a reason to keep hating the world. "Yes." Regina said darkly.

Chloe had no idea where it had come from. She just felt this bolt of energy run through her hand and the next thing she knew, she slapped Regina hard across the face. Regina grabbed her cheek, and had it been anyone else, she probably would have melted them with or without magic. But Chloe was different. She did love her, more then anything or anyone but she couldn't be that honest right now. "You will get what is coming to you." Chloe said as she wiped away her tears.

Chloe made her way towards the front door when the doorbell rang. She slowly opened it up and saw Whale on the other side, and a crowd of people gathering on her front lawn. "Whale?" Chloe asked, "What are you doing?"

"Chloe." Whale said as he straightened his posture, not really expecting to see the blonde on the other side of the door. "We are only here to speak to the Evil Queen."

"Speak?" Chloe asked.

"Well, more or less." Whale said as Regina walked towards the front door.

Regina gently pushed Chloe aside and looked at Whale. "Speak to me?" Regina asked, "I think we have all heard just about enough from you already." Regina pushed Whale back on to her porch. "Now leave!"

"Not until we get our revenge on you, you're Majesty." Whale said in a sarcastic tone as the crowd went wild.

Regina stepped out on to the porch slowly followed by Chloe. Regina looked over the crowd with an evil little smirk. "Well," she said, "You all wanted to see your Queen? Well... here... she... is!" And with the last word, Regina threw her hands out as if about to cast a magic spell.

The crowd gasped and all moved out of the way for something that never even happened. Whale smirked and grabbed Regina by the throat as he slammed her against the post on her porch. "Looks like your magic doesn't work in this realm." He said.

Chloe went to stop him but someone from the crowd had pulled her back as Whale began choking the life out of Regina. "No!" Chloe exclaimed, just as Emma emerged from the crowd. "Stop!" She exclaimed just as Snow and David came behind her.

David pushed Whale back away from Regina and Snow got the one from the crowd off of Chloe. "You okay?" Snow asked Chloe and Chloe nodded at her.

"I know you all want revenge." Emma said in front of the crowd, "But this is not how to do it."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Someone yelled out from the crowd.

Emma looked towards Regina. "We lock her up." Emma said and Regina couldn't help but chuckle lightly and shake her head.

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

Johanna walked along the woods, off of the roads thinking it would be safer. The two guards short behind the older lady who held on to Goldilocks tight. A bag over her shoulder as she walked along. "Where are you taking the child?" One of the guards asked.

"To a dear, old friend's." Johanna replied. Goldilocks cooed in Johanna's arms as Johanna looked down at her with a smile. "It's okay dear Goldilocks. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

No sooner were the word's out of her mouth that she heard a noise. It sounded like something had flown through the air at almost light speed and hit something with a dead stop. She turned to look and saw an arrow in the tree beside the guard's head. "Good thing they missed." The guard said.

Just then Rumplestiltskin came from behind the tree and laughed his trademark laugh as he held up the bow. "Do you even know what this is, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "This is a bow that never misses it's mark. Had I been aiming for you, you would be dead. I made it myself, you see. One of the many thing's I possess that all people want. Was thinking about sending it to Oz for safe keeping." Rumplestiltskin set down the bow and looked at both the guards and then to Johanna. "Now watch closely."

Rumplestiltskin took out his sword and sliced the guard's throat with one swipe and then kicked him down to the ground. The other guard took out his sword and went for Rumplestiltskin who moved with ease and then stabbed him in the heart. He kicked him off his blade and to the ground, wiping the blood before making his way over to Johanna. "The King must not care too much for the child, if all he sent out for her protection was them and you." Rumplestiltskin said as Johanna held Goldilocks close to her.

"Do what you must." Johanna said, "But the only way you are taking this child from me, is from my cold, dead, hands."

"So you have created a bond with the child, that is good." Rumplestiltskin said as he moved in closer to her, "Because, I could kill you in less then a second, snatch the baby and do with her whatever it is that I want. But what I want is for you to take the child and never return to the castle."

Johanna took in a deep breath as she squinted towards Rumplestiltskin. "I thought you told the King you needed her." Johanna said, "For evil doing's."

"Oh but I do." Rumplestiltskin said, "But not her own. No no. I may have not been clear on that part, trying to steer King Leopold in to the wrong direction. See, I need her to go bye bye, so that I can create something darker then you can ever imagine."

Rumplestiltskin got close to Johanna as he spoke. His nose touched her's as Johanna could feel her heart beating quick and hard within her chest. "And what's that?" She asked, her tone laced with fear.

"Regina." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"The Queen?" Johanna asked as she shook her head, "You cannot!"

"Do not tell me I cannot, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said as he backed up. "Especially when I see the future and know too well that I can."

Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, knowing just by the look on Johanna's face that they had a deal. Johanna would never return to the castle with Goldilocks and Regina would never be any the wiser on what had happened to them both.

When he had poofed, Rumplestiltskin ended up on top of Regina's closet looking down at her as she cried. "Tears never suited you." Rumplestiltskin said as he jumped down.

Regina jumped as she looked towards the imp and scowled. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Just to be the bearer of bad news." Rumplestiltskin said with a gentle sigh as he put his hand on his chest. "Before I could even get to Johanna, and your little baby, someone else had gotten there before me. Killed every last one of them, including your infant daughter."

"You're lying!" Regina said through gritted teeth as she gave him a dark glare.

"Am I now, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "Thanks to all of this, I have to go back on a deal yet again! I promised those poor baker's a child. A child who comes from Royalty and now because /you/ had to get rid of her, you killed her! You've killed your own daughter!"

Regina put her hands over her ears and shook her head. "Shut up!" She demanded, not sure if she should believe it all or not. But, seeing how angry he was, she began to. "I killed no one. I was protecting her from you and my mother!" Regina exclaimed.

Rumplestiltskin acted shocked as he took in a deep breath. "It may have been your mother who killed her. You sent her away to get her away from your mother, but you could have sent her straight to her. At least with me, the child would have been safe!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed.

Regina cried as she sat on her bed. Shaking her head and then wiping her tears as fast as they came from her eye's. "I'm sorry." She said the words in a low whisper to Goldilocks, "I am sorry!"

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Emma locked up the cell Regina was in as Regina sighed. "So, how long am I a prisoner?" Regina asked.

"Until we can figure everything out." Emma replied as she, Snow and David walked out.

Chloe looked at Regina who looked back. She wanted to say something so badly, but decided against it as she followed the rest of them out the door. Regina sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. She didn't get much time to rest on it when Gold had walked in. "Good evening you're Majesty." Gold said as he walked over to the bars.

Regina stood up and walked over as she looked at him. "We all know your visit's are never leisure so get it over with Rumple." Regina said, "What do you want?"

Gold chuckled his dark chuckle as he put some gloves on. "Funny thing, fate." Gold said, "When it knocks on your door. I had a little visit from someone of our past. Someone, I knew to be dead." Gold went silent a moment as he caught sight of Regina's expression. "Belle." He whispered.

"She is alive?" Regina asked, trying to act surprised.

"Now, don't try and act like you don't know anything." Gold said in a dark tone.

"I could have killed her. But I didn't." Regina said.

"No. You did something far worse." Gold said.

"You led me to believe my daughter was dead!" Regina exclaimed as she came up to the bars, giving him a dark glare.

"What you did to Belle was much worse then death!" Gold yelled at her, "I didn't lock Goldilocks up. I sent her off with Johanna, gave her a chance at life. What you did to Belle? You locked her away so that you could wait for the right moment to kill her. The moment it would hurt me most!"

Gold grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her in to the bars as he took out a pendant and put it to her hand. "What is that?" Regina asked, a little afraid of what the Dark One was doing to her.

"This is a fate worse then death." Gold said as he let go of Regina's hand, as she pulled back and looked.

Gold put his hands up, one holding the pendant and his lips in a perfect 'O' shape as he chuckled. Regina rubbed the palm of her hand as she glared at Gold and then looked back to her hand, wondering what kind of curse he had just put on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

The little girl, at the age of nine, ran fast. She could feel someone behind her as she ran. Her blonde hair almost white whipping in the wind. Her ocean blue eye's scanning the area for any sign's of what was chasing her. The necklace her mother had given her laid on her chest. Beneath her chest, her heart was beating rapidly. She heard a stick snap underneath someone's feet from behind her and the blonde turned quickly. "Got ya!" Johanna exclaimed as she wrapped her arm's around Goldilocks and Goldilocks laughed.

"That was brilliant Johanna!" Goldilocks exclaimed as she continued to laugh, "Now, you hide and I will find you."

Johanna looked to the skies and saw dark cloud's piling in overhead as she shook her head. Johanna looked back towards Goldilocks. "We must go back to the cabin now." Johanna said as Goldilocks sighed lightly, "Rain is coming in." Goldilocks pouted lightly not wanting to go inside, so Johanna walked over to the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "I wouldn't want you to melt away because you are just so sweet!"

And there it was. A smile on Goldilocks' face as Johanna chuckled and led her in through the path. A smack of thunder rang through the dark skies and it began to rain just as the cabin had come in to sight. Goldilocks let out a light scream and laugh as she and Johanna picked up speed and ran inside the cabin. "Get out of those wet clothes child, and I will make us some tea." Johanna said as Goldilocks nodded and did as she was told.

The past nine year's with Johanna were great for Goldilocks. The older woman had always told her from the beginning that she was not the blonde's real mother and had given her the necklace when she began to understand that she could not ever see her real mother, or know who she was. She hadn't given Goldilocks' the letter yet, but the curious little girl was growing and growing fast. She was very smart for her age and Johanna knew that the letter would be taken out of the satchel at any given time now.

Once Goldilocks was back out, Johanna served her a warm cup of tea as they sat in their chair's around the fire place and drank in complete silence for a few moment's. Goldilocks then tapped her mug with her fingertip's and looked at Johanna, going in a different direction this time. "Did you know my father?" Goldilocks asked, knowing that he was dead but never asking anymore of him.

Johanna shook her head. "I didn't." She said, "Your mother has told me many stories of him though. He worked in the stable's and loved your mother so much. And I could tell she loved him. If thing's hadn't of went the way they did, the three of you would have been living such a happy life in the country, I know it."

Goldilocks smiled at that thought. She dreamed of her parent's every single night even though she had no idea who they were or what they looked liked. Her imagination took over for that. She had no idea what had happened to her father. She didn't know that he was killed by her Grandmother or that she was here because of Rumplestiltskin. Johanna just wanted her to have the best life that she could possibly give her. Although that would all come to an end soon. And neither one of them knew it.

 _ **Storybrooke**_

Regina laid peacefully in the bed with her eye's closed and her thought's turned off. It was all she could do to keep herself from going insane at this point. It wasn't until she heard someone come inside and walk towards the bar's that she sighed, thinking it was Gold again. "Look, imp." Regina said in a dark tone, "If I wanted to kill Belle, I would have!"

"I am sure you would." Chloe's voice sounded as Regina sat straight up. "You know, Mary Marg... Sorry, Snow White once told me that she was told only the guilty can sleep in jail."

Regina rolled her eye's as she got up and walked over to the bar's with a light stretch. "Well, we all know that I am guilty so what's the surprise?" Regina asked.

Chloe met the Evil Queen's gaze and sighed again. "So many year's I have wanted to say thing's to you and so many years I have been denied." Chloe said, "Ever since I was a child and got separated from Johanna I have been looking. Looking for the woman who wrote me this letter." Chloe took the letter out from her pocket as Regina looked towards it. She stared for a moment and Chloe could tell that she hit a soft spot, even if the brunette shrugged her shoulder's and looked back towards her, trying to act as though she was unaffected by it. "I am still looking for her." Chloe spoke in a barely audible voice as she leaned close to the bar's.

Regina's eyes met Chloe's gaze and all she could suddenly see was her as a baby. Looking back at her and taking her finger in her fist. She could almost feel her tiny little finger's latched on to her right now, as Regina balled her hand's in to fists. She shook her head as her crystal brown's went hard once again. "Keep looking." Regina said, her tone laced with regret as she spoke, even though she tried to cover it with darkness. "But you are not going to find her."

Chloe shook her head as she folded the letter up and put it back in her pocket. "You're wrong." Chloe said, "The woman I met on the roads in the Enchanted Forest is still in there somewhere! I will find her!"

Regina walked to the other part of the cell as Chloe spoke and when she had finished she sped back to the bars and hit them. "That woman is dead!" Regina exclaimed, "You awakened her for a moment when she saw you were still alive, but she is dead now! She has had 28 years to get use to the fact that you are alive and she slowly died again. She is not coming back this time!"

Chloe shook her head from side to side, slowly. "I refuse to believe that." She said slowly and quietly.

"Yeah, well. Believe what you want." Regina said.

Chloe went to open her mouth again to say something but was cut off by a load roar in the night. She looked towards the window, wondering what it could be. Regina backed up from the bars just as the skin on her palm began to burn. She looked at it and saw that she was marked. "Get out of here." Regina said to Chloe as Chloe turned towards her now, "Get out of here!" Regina exclaimed.

"You know what that was?" Chloe asked as Regina just kept her gaze on her, "What evil have you conjured?"

"This wasn't me." Regina said slowly as she held her hand and now Chloe caught a glimpse of it.

"Rumplestiltskin." Chloe said as she took in a deep breath, "I am not leaving your side. As much as you hate to admit it all, you are my mother. And family sticks together no matter what."

Regina groaned a bit and went to say something else but the wrath flew in to the jail's and knocked Chloe out of the way, and in to a wall knocking her out cold. "Chloe!" Regina screamed out, knowing the girl couldn't hear her. The wrath just stared at Regina before beginning to suck out her very soul.

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

It was the same night as when Johanna and Goldilocks were playing hide and go seek before getting soaked. The nine year old laid fast asleep in her bed and was woken by Johanna who rushed in to her side. She jumped as she looked at the older woman who gave her a satchel. "Go now." Johanna said in a whisper and Goldilocks gave her an odd look, "There is some food in there to help you through. Go to the cabin on the hillside and see a lady named Widow Lucas. She and her granddaughter will help you in any way that they can."

Goldilocks shook her head towards the older woman. "I don't want to go to this cabin on the hill. I want to stay with you, Johanna." Goldilocks said.

"I know you do." Johanna said, "But right now, you have no other choice."

"What is going on?" Goldilocks asked her.

"Goldilocks!" Johanna had said firmly and it startled her a bit, considering she had never used that tone with her before. "Go! No more arguing."

Johanna rose from the bed and left Goldilocks' bedroom. Goldilocks stood and put the satchel over her shoulder's and went to her bedroom door to peek out just as a loud knock had sounded on the front door. Johanna opened it up as a guard took out his sword and walked inside. "Where is she!?" The guard demanded as he looked around.

"Where is who?" Johanna asked, in a frightened tone.

Goldilocks wanted to go out there and take on this guard. Put him to shame for bullying an older woman, but she knew that the best thing she could do right now, was leave. If she stayed they would kill Johanna. Goldilocks knew they were looking for her, but she had no idea as to why. She ran across her bedroom and opened up the shutter's to her bedroom as she went outside and through the wood's, taking one last look behind her at the cabin she had grown in.


End file.
